When Love Fails
by acciopadfoot
Summary: Love... War. Who can really tell a difference? Their families did not work well together, they always knew that. What could Rose and Scorpius possibly be thinking? Blah blah ignore my terrible summary. Rated M for later chapters, probably.


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, of course. I just get bored and play with her magnificent ideas. c:**

**A/N: So I don't usually post fanfiction because I just assume everyone will hate it. So if anyone cares enough/doesn't hate this chapter, I will post more. Also, this is a totally new story for me, I just started it about three days ago, so I'm still working out little kinks. So. I apologize if I stop making sense occasionally. ANYWAY. Don't be afraid to tell me if I suck. [;**

* * *

Rose turned, her eyes wide with fear. Her brother was standing next to her just moments before the explosion, but now he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hugo?" She whispered, terror evident in her voice.

The room appeared to be empty, in fact, the whole house was silent. Where were her parents? And how would the death eaters have been able to capture her brother while she had her eyes on them the whole time. Listening silently for the sounds of life in her house, she heard a knock at the door and someone enter the house.

"Oh God." Ginny. Rose was sure of it. "Send a patronus to my parents' house."

"Right." Rose heard her uncle's voice, always calm. "Rose! Hugo!"

Rose was skeptical, not wanting to trust that it was really them, or that the death eaters weren't still in the house. They definitely weren't going to give up without a fight. Rose listened as the conversation continued downstairs.

"God, Harry, you don't think they're..."

"No, they're alright, just knocked out. Where the hell are Rose and Hugo?"

Rose crept out of her room to peer down the stairs. Her uncle, who was standing at the bottom of the staircase, looked up at her and she pointed her wand directly at his heart, as he did the same.

"Harry?" Rose heard Ginny say as she appeared behind him. Her wand rose as well.

"How did your parents come up with your first name?" Harry asked, his tone harsh.

Rose smiled slightly, fond of her name and how it was decided upon. "Dad left a rose on her pillow every morning before he left while she was pregnant."

Harry sighed and they both lowered their wands.

Rose's wand stayed in place, however. "What was Lily's first word?"

"Broom." They answered together. Rose descended the stairs immediately and fell into her aunt's arms.

"Are they alright?" She asked, peering at her parents, who seemed to be coming round.

"Yeah, knocked out is all. Where's your brother?" Harry wanted to know. Several popping noises could be heard from the lawn and a moment later, the door flew open. The small sitting room was soon filled with too many red-headed wizards to count. Bill and Fleur in the front, followed by George, Angelina, Rose's grandparents, and all of her cousins, aside from Victoire and Teddy, who were honeymooning in Peru, and Molly and Lucy, who were away with their parents for the summer.

The room erupted with noise and Rose felt her grandmother's hands around her.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Rose was asked both questions about ten times by every member of her family before the room fell silent and Rose noticed that all eyes were on her.

"Where's Hugo?" The question came from her grandmother mother, and it hit Rose hard.

"I don't know." She whispered, feeling water pool in her eyes, but willing herself not to cry.

"What?" The question rang around the room almost completely in unison.

"Rosie, what happened?" Albus asked her, walking up to her and taking her hand.

"He was right next to me. I don't- There was an explosion and- I don't know. I don't know what happened to- They took... took him." Rose's voice caught and she stopped talking.

"You're sure he isn't upstairs, dear?" Her grandfather wondered.

"I didn't look, but I don't know where he would have gone."

"Search the house." Bill told the children. "Look everywhere. Make sure he's not here, and we'll go from here." Fred, Roxanne, James, Al, Lily, Dominique, and Louis hurried up the stairs, in complete silence. "Keep your wands out!" Harry warned.

"Who was it?" George wanted to know, "Who was here?"

Rose bit her lip, a habit she developed out of nerves, but didn't answer.

"Rose."

"You know who it was." She said, kneeling over her mother, who was stirring more efficiently now.

"Malfoy's." Harry said.

"Oh, Rose. This isn't your fault." Ginny said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rose shook it off.

"Who's fault is it then?"

"Draco Malfoy." The answer came from Ron. Rose jumped, not realizing her father had woken.

"Daddy." She whispered, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Why do you reckon it's Draco's fault?" Harry asked.

"Because he doesn't do anything to stop his bloody father. You know he could have stopped this if he wanted to."

James came downstairs holding a crying Lily's hand. "He's not here, Dad." He said, "We looked everywhere. He's gone."

"Who's gone?" Hermione wanted to know. She was awake now, standing up with help from Ginny.

She caught Rose's eye and matched her horrified expression. "Hugo." She whispered. Rose nodded, pulling her long red curls into a ponytail at the back of her neck and picking up her wand, which she had abandoned after she knew her uncle was present.

"Where do you suppose..." Angelina started, but Rose cut her off.

"Malfoy Manor." She said. The room had an icy feel to it. Silent tears began to slide down her mother's face. "I'll fix it, Mum. I'll find him."

"Like hell you will." Her father piped up, standing and picking up his wand. "You'll stay here. All of you will."

Protest rang through the room, but Bill cut them off. "No, he's right all of you stay here, there's no use in any of you getting hurt when there are a dozen of us that can go."

"We're of age!" Fred and Roxanne said together.

"Dom and I are too." James insisted, "We'll be outnumbered a hundred to one as it is."

"I suppose she's right." Molly sighed, "You can't stop them if they're of age. You all made that very clear to me."

"Well alright. But you four," Ron pointed to Rose, Al, Lily, and Louis, "Are not to leave."

"Okay, so you're going to leave four of us who can't legally use magic to... What? Wait for them to come back and have tea with them? Dad, they'll kill us. And you know why they took him. Lucius Malfoy wants to kill me, not Hugo. If I don't go and I don't follow them... he'll..." Rose trailed off, looking at her shoes.

"He'll what?" Ron wanted to know.

"He'll kill Scorp." James finished.

"Or do something more awful to him." Albus added.

"Not exactly top on our list of concerns, boys." Harry assured them.

"Well it is on ours!" James' voice raised. "C'mon, Dad. He's our best friend. And Rose... You can't possibly let her sit here knowing he'll probably be dead if she doesn't do anything. That isn't... It's not fair."

"Well them capturing your cousin to get to her isn't fair either." George put in.

"Rosie... What do you expect to do? You can't... You won't give into them, will you? You can't be on their side." The look in her mother's eyes made Rose's eyes begin to well up with tears once again.

"I don't know, Mum. But I can't stay here. Nothing will be accomplished that way. They don't want Hugo, or any of you. They want me and if they're using the safety of my brother to get to me, then it's working."

Ron and Harry both began to protest. "Oh let them come. All you're doing is wasting time."

"Ginny!" Ron said, looking at his sister with a look of confusion and rage on his face.

"Look, she has a point, and you know she's right, all of you. This isn't about you three anymore, it's about them. So let them handle it. They're just as capable as any of us were at that age."

The room fell silent. "She's right." Molly said, "Ron, you can't fix this for her, she has to do this herself."

"Oh come on then." Ron finally admitted defeat.

Harry turned to Molly and Arthur, "You'll stay here with Lily?" He asked. Lily protested before he could even finish.

"That's completely unfair!" She said, glaring at her father.

"You're fourteen, Lily." Harry said, hopelessly looking at his daughter.

"Yeah, and Al is sixteen, what's the difference?" Lily shot back, looking to her mother for support, but Ginny would not meet her eye.

"Two years." Harry told her.

"All you're doing is wasting time." Rose said, all patience lost. A soft pop indicated her apparating to Malfoy Manor, right into the heart of danger.

Numerous pops followed but when the family arrived, Rose was nowhere to be seen.

"Rose!" Ron called, but Hermione shushed him.

"Probably best not to give us away just yet, mate." Harry advised.

"Yeah easy for you to say," Ron countered, as they began to split up, "All your kids are in your line of vision."

* * *

Rose picked up her pace when she heard footsteps and voices around the corner. Ducking behind an old gargoyle, she strained to listen to who was following her.

"Do you think they'll come? It's been almost half an hour since we left." Draco Malfoy. Unmistakable.

"Rose will for sure." Said the other voice, and Rose sucked in a sharp breath to avoid letting out a shriek.  
Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

** A/N: Reviews are like a giant hug. Thanks for reading!**

**By the way, I know Scorpius comes off in a bad light to start off, but such things are subject to change. ;]**


End file.
